


[Art]The Other World

by SDSlanderson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/pseuds/SDSlanderson
Summary: Arts based onGinger16'sfan fiction , part of the 2017 SuperBat Big Bang.





	[Art]The Other World

**Author's Note:**

> (つ´ω`)つ Read the Fic [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11310906?view_full_work=true)
> 
> (つ´ω`)つ See the Art on tumblr [Here](http://scumashslanderson.tumblr.com/post/162284920647/title-the-other-world-author)

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 THANKS FOR READING :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be neat to make fake animation screen shots to accompany the villain inspired by a Japanese anime. It's a bit different from what I used to do, but I had lots of fun. Make sure to read the wonderful fic by Ginger [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11310906?view_full_work=true)


End file.
